zydrate_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gallery
The Gallery (2000's) The Gallery's founding members are Darren Smith and Terrance Zdunich, who met while studying acting at South Coast Repertory Theater. In 1998 they formed The Gallery and began writing and performing theatrical rock music in the form of ten-minute operas. As a duo they bombarded the Los Angeles club/theatre scene, including The Metropolitan Theatre, Coconut Teaszer and California Institute for Abnormal Arts. Inspired by the popular response to their ten-minute opera, The Necro-merchantís Debt, The Gallery decided to expand their vision into a full-length theatrical format. Thus began REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA, which is currently repossessing L.A. Terrance Zdunich Terrance Zdunich (Co-Composer and Playwright/Grave-Robber) described as "powerful and spooky" by the LA Weekly, "a great voice" (thelamusicscene) who "struts the stage with "imposing ambiance" (OC Metro). Zdunich graduated from Otis College of Art and Design, and his background in the visual arts led him to work as a storyboard artist for Sony Animation. He was the lead singer for Caligula, which performed at The Whiskey, The Troubadour, and other Southern California venues. Zdunich originated the role of Lucifer in the rock musical Orpheus: A Season in Hell at 2100 Square Feet Theater, and played the title role in Beauty & the Beast at the Glendale Center Theater. He follows in the footsteps of his namesake Publius Terentius After, the Roman playwright and St. Terrance, whose famous dictum was "I believe because it is absurd." Darren Smith Darren Smith (Co-Composer and Playwright/Bandleader) "...stitches rhythmic fragments together with pointilistic hooks, which lace together through cool, shimmery, brooding textures." Keyboard Magazine. Smith played music professionally in New York and throughout the East Coast with a variety of musicians ranging from Sophie B. Hawkins, Elliot Sharp, NY Indonesian Gamelan Ensemble, and as a member of the performance duo Bite The Wax Tadpole. He received a Bachelor of Music at NYU, studied ethnomusicology at Wesleyan University, took banjo lessons from Peter Tork of The Monkees, and, like many Monsters of Rock, graduated from Hastings College of the Law. Smith recently released Harvesting Light, a CD of his instrumental compositions in which he plays all 16 instruments. 'Currently' Currently, The Gallery performs REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA at various night clubs, theaters and art houses throughout Southern California, including The Cat Club, The Gig, The Metropolitan Theatre, Crooked Bar, Coconut Teaszer, The Joint, California Institute of Abnormality, The Rainbow Room, and Highland Grounds. The Gallery can also perform two 45-minute sets of ten-minute operas. For information on how to book The Gallery, e-mail us at (dead email) or call Darren Smith at (dead number) or Terrance Zdunich at (dead number) Reviews The Gallery are "operatic pranksters who blur the line between rock, theater, and performance art. They perform witty stories of misfits, outcasts and other human oddities in sound bites of delirious, decadent musical theater. Throw in a couple of songs about walking through graveyards or folding giant penis greeting cards, and you have the makings of a very visual, very intense, and very witty musical concoction." - Kris Allen, Coast Magazine The Gallery's "songs are both funny and poignant, with subject matter ranging from lighthearted slices of life to unusual stories about outcasts and drifters." - Christopher Trela, OC Metro